1. Field
This relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator including a door having a patterned exterior appearance.
2. Background
A refrigerator may include a refrigerator body having a storage space that is opened at one side to provide access for items to be stored therein or to be removed therefrom. A refrigerator door may be coupled to the refrigerator body to open or close the opened side of the refrigerator body. The refrigerator door may rotate about hinges coupled between one lateral end of the refrigerator body and a corresponding lateral end of the door. The outer surface of the refrigerator door may be colored with a pigment such as paint, or may be coated with a metal material or a non-metallic material. The door may also define an overall exterior appearance of the front side of the refrigerator.